Intento de suicidio
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Newt intenta suicidarse y a Minho le afecta profundamente.


**Intento de suicidio**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic responde al Reto "Drabble social" del Foro "Retos Fanfiction"._

**Personaje:** Minho.

* * *

><p>Minho no conoce la razón para que haya tanto revuelo en El Claro cuando llega de estudiar su sección como es la forma habitual.<p>

No recuerda otra ocasión donde todos hayan abandonado sus labores para concentrarse afuera de La Finca y al ver que Alby no se encuentra con ellos, es suficiente para intuir que se trata de algo grave. De otro modo, el chico se encontraría allí para poner orden como es su tarea habitual.

Se olvida de sus piernas adoloridas por haber estado corriendo todo el día y se mueve hasta donde el tumulto de chicos se encuentra. Observa las expresiones preocupadas y eso solamente confirma sus sospechas de que se trata de algo verdaderamente grave. En primer lugar piensa que es culpa de algún novato, por lo que maldice al último _greenie_ pero después descarta la idea.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —pregunta con su tono de voz autoritario. Al ver que nadie responde, señala con el dedo índice a Sartén y le dice—: Respóndeme. ¿Qué está sucediendo en La Finca?

—Es Newt —responde en un susurro apenas audible—. Alby dijo que nos mantuviéramos al margen y no puedes desobedecerlo, Minho.

Pero a Minho poco le importa desobedecer a Alby o no. Al escuchar el nombre de Newt, su corazón se ha oprimido dentro de su pecho y ni siquiera quiere contemplar la posibilidad de que algo grave le haya sucedido al tonto shank que le da dolores de cabeza.

Se apresura a entrar en la construcción de madera que destila olor a moho y polvo por todos los lados, los peldaños de madera crujen cuando deposita su peso en ellos y ni se molesta en sujetarse de la barandilla.

Los enfermos que son picados siempre se encuentran en el piso superior, Minho lo sabe. Pero si Newt se encuentra allí, ¿cómo es posible que haya sido picado por un Penitente a plena luz del día? Mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro, como queriendo alejar definitivamente esa idea.

—¿Dónde estás Alby?

Por un momento no se escucha absolutamente nada. Después se ve una figura oscura y la cabeza de Alby aparece por encima del último tramo de la barandilla.

—Sigue gritando de ese modo y enviaré tu shuck trasero al agujero de los Penitentes.

Minho llega hasta el último piso, donde acostumbran a dejar a los picados, y se encuentra con la expresión seria del líder. Alby siempre está serio, pero en esa ocasión parece mucho más serio de lo normal y eso es algo que le inquieta.

—Hable con los chicos abajo y me dijeron que algo sucedió con Newt. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Escucha Minho, lo que sucede con Newt no es para que todos los Habitantes se estén enterando. ¿Entiendes?

—Poco me importa lo que digas, Alby. Suelo respetar cada una de tus decisiones, porque siempre estoy de acuerdo con ellas pero me temo que en este momento no es así. Quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió con Newt y me lo dirás ahora.

Minho aprieta uno de sus puños y aferra su otra mano al antebrazo derecho de Alby quien le observa con reprobación ante su acción tan irrespetuosa, pero poco le importa cuando algo ha sucedido con Newt y él no sabe exactamente qué es.

—Quítame las manos de encima, _shuck face_ —dice de forma tranquila pero no por eso menos amenazadora—. Lo voy a decir solamente una vez y no quiero que el tema vuelva a repetirse. No quiero que el pánico y la desesperación comiencen a cundir en todo El Claro, de otro modo me sería imposible tener controlados a todos los chicos.

—Habla de una vez, Alby. Mi paciencia se está comenzando a agotar.

—La mía también, Minho. Pero me olvidaré de estos atrevimientos porque sé que Newt y tú son cercanos, pero que el comportamiento no sé vuelva a repetir —hace una pausa y luego agrega—: Se ha intentado matar.

—¿Cómo que se intentó matar? El tonto shank no sería capaz de hacer eso.

Alby hace un movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole que entre en la estancia. El cuerpo de Newt se encuentra tendido sobre una cama y su cuerpo está cubierto por una manta que le llega hasta los muslos. Tiene el cabello rubio cayéndole sobre el rostro y los ojos cerrados.

—El tonto shank, como tú le dices, hizo eso y estaría muerto de no ser porque lo encontramos a tiempo para darle medicina. Trepó uno de los muros y se arrojó —informa—. De momento lo vamos a tener vigilado para que no intente hacer una nueva locura.

Minho se siente abrumado por la revelación. No puede entender por qué razón Newt hizo esa locura. Se siente decepcionado por un lado y por el otro se siente furioso. ¿Por qué quiso abandonarlo, dejarlo solo en medio de ese Laberinto en el que se han encontrado por los últimos años de su vida?

—Quiero ser uno de los que lo vigile.

—Tú tienes tus deberes como corredor. Eres el Guardián de los Corredores y no puedes abandonar tu puesto. Por más que Newt te preocupe, tienes que confiar en los chicos que pondré a cargo de su seguridad y su estado mental.

—Déjame quedarme unos minutos a solas con él.

Alby lo duda por un instante pero luego termina asintiendo, se retira del lugar y deja que Minho se quede completamente solo con Newt.

Él camina hasta colocarse junto a la cama donde se encuentra y pasa su mano por la frente, justo en el lugar donde queda una gran marca violácea. Corre los mechones y se encuentra con la venda blanca que cubre la mayor porción de la parte trasera del cráneo.

—¿En qué_ klunk_ estabas pensando cuando decidiste hacer esto? Por un lado quiero golpearte por haber sido un tonta shank como de costumbre y por otro lado quiero abrazarte.

Abre un poco más la camisa que lleva puesta y nota una herida abierta en el pecho. Es una línea de color carmesí que contiene sangre seca. Lo más probable es que se lo haya hecho con una piedra al caer, eso es lo que piensa Minho. Hunde su cabeza en sus manos, mientras trata de buscar una explicación a todo lo sucedido.

Pero por más que lo intenta, no llega a ninguna conclusión.

Los minutos transcurren, más lentos de lo normal. Su mirada está fija en Newt, sus ojos no se desvían de él en ningún momento. Minho se mantiene allí de forma expectante, a la espera de cualquier reacción que el chico pueda tener. Piensa en lo que va a decirle cuando despierte de su propia tontería pero sabe que cualquier cosa que podría decirle, solamente terminaría por empeorar la situación.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto, Newt?

El nombre suena extraño en sus labios, siempre acostumbra a decirle tonto shank, pero eso no quiere decir que no disfrute de nombrarlo de ese modo. Aborrece la idea de que en esas circunstancias decida llamarlo por su nombre.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —es la voz de Newt que suena en un débil murmullo.

—¿Pretendías suicidarte y que nadie se diera cuenta? Tienes que planear mejor tu muerte, eres pésimo en eso.

—Y tú no puedes dejar de ser sarcástico, ni siquiera cuando me encuentro al borde del infierno.

—Eres un gran imbécil y tonto shank, ¿lo sabes?

Esboza una tenue sonrisa.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo cuando lo repites en cada oportunidad que tienes? Además acabas de decir tres palabras que son sinónimos —intenta reírse pero lo único que consigue es toser—. No me retes como a un novato cuando hace algo mal. ¡No soy un novato!

Entonces se da cuenta que la voz de Newt no suena como de costumbre. Es como si la medicina administrada, lo haya anestesiado, haciendo arrastrar las palabras y que su cerebro no funcione tan rápido como de costumbre.

—Me queda claro que no eres un _greenie_, pero tu comportamiento dice todo lo contrario —suelta un bufido—. Me decepcionas shank y mucho. No tienes idea de cuánto me decepcionas.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a retarme! Tú no eres mejor que yo, solamente eres un cobarde que prefiere recorrer un Laberinto antes que aceptar sus sentimientos.

Minho enarca una ceja.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

—Eres un cobarde, Minho. Tú lo sabes y yo también lo sé. Me quieres, lo veo en tus ojos pero no eres capaz de admitirlo en voz alta. Yo sé lo que sientes por mí y sabes que te correspondo.

—Entonces no tuviste mejor idea que hacer esto. ¡Brillante, shank! Te felicito por tu magnífica idea.

—No puedo decirte por qué lo hice —inhala profundamente y luego dice—: No es por ti que lo hice.

—¿No me lo dirás?

—Si lo supieras te alejarías de mí para siempre y no quiero perderte. Puedo perder absolutamente todo pero no a ti, Minho. No quiero que te alejes de mí. Prométeme que pase lo que pase no lo harás.

Coloca una mano sobre su frente y comprueba que está muy caliente, demasiado caliente. Newt está con una alta temperatura y sabe que la fiebre es peligrosa, la última que tuvieron en El Claro se llevó a uno de los novatos.

—¡Alby, ven aquí de inmediato!

No transcurren muchos segundos antes que el líder se encuentra junto a ellos y dos chicos que se encargan de los tratamientos médicos, le acompañan.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Creo que tiene fiebre y está alucinando.

Newt tiene la suficiente fuerza como para estirar su mano y apretar los dedos de Minho entre los suyos.

—¡Promételo, Minho! —ruega moviendo descontroladamente la cabeza de un lado al otro—. ¡Tienes que prometerlo!

Uno de los chicos lo sujeta, mientras el otro le administra nuevamente la medicina. Alby le sujeta el rostro entre sus manos para calmarlo y lo último que dice es:

—Vete de aquí. Vete antes que lo empeores.


End file.
